


Audience

by Jojora



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojora/pseuds/Jojora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Oliver have an audience</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm posting an obnoxious amount of fics, I just have absolutely nothing to do until next week and I'm a little obsessed with these two. Sorry about it. 
> 
> I might write another chapter to this, but I haven't decided yet.

“In our classroom?! So you guys have like, a kink for that, huh?” Laurel’s voice slurred from the chair she was sitting on. They were all in Oliver’s apartment and, after quite a bit of alcohol, things had gotten _weird._

Connor smirked. He was the only one that hadn’t been drinking, pursuant to keeping up that whole sobriety thing in front of Oliver. The rest of them, including Oliver, were pretty far gone. The group had come over with a few bottles to celebrate finishing their first year of law school. But then again, Connor didn’t need alcohol to talk about the details of his sex life, just like he didn’t need it to go out and hook up with anyone. When it came to sex, Connor was pretty much down for most things without any substances lowering his inhibitions. 

“C-man is probably packing down there and likes to show it off,” Asher called out from the floor where he was laying.

“Oh, he’s definitely packing” Oliver muttered from where he was drunkenly curled up into Connor and Connor bust out laughing, tightening his arms around Oliver. The normally awkward and careful guy sure loosened up a lot when he was under the influence.

“Well let’s see it then,” Laurel taunted, leaning forward on her chair. “I mean, since you guys are clearly into that sort of thing.” 

“Yeah, man, whip out the ding a ling!” Asher exclaimed, which made Michaela burst into a fit of giggles as she stared down at Asher. 

Connor just laughed again and thought back to his college years, where he had actually had an audience once or twice. But he knew Oliver would never go for it. 

_Or maybe he would._

Oliver was sliding off the couch and his hand was moving to Connor’s belt. 

“Ollie?” Connor sat up a little, his voice surprised and concerned. 

“They want to see it,” Oliver grinned up at him. 

Connor looked up and scanned the room. Laurel was shamelessly perched on the edge of her seat, her head cocked in surprise but her eyes attentive. Wes was lounged back in a chair in the corner, barely conscious but clearly amused by the situation. Asher was sitting up from the floor, eyes wide. And Michaela was sitting in her chair with with a look of pure disbelief on her face, shaking her head like she could not believe this was happening. 

“Oliver, you’re drunk,” he coaxed, trying to pull Oliver back up. But Oliver remained firmly on his knees, leaning forward between Connor’s legs and biting his lip up at Connor. His eyes had an electricity in them that Connor had only seen a handful of times, most notably the time that Connor fucked him in Professor Keating’s classroom. A look of pure thrill. 

Connor felt his resolve weaken at that look. It was so incredibly hot. He groaned a little as Oliver cupped him through his jeans and his hands loosened their grip on Oliver’s shoulders. Oliver could sense that he was winning, and he began to undo Connor’s belt buckle. 

“Oh my god!” Michaela finally shrieked. “What is happening right now?”

“C’mon, Michaela. Maybe you’ll learn some things” Laurel sneered at her. 

“I don’t need to learn things, I do just fine” Michaela snapped back at her, but a hint of curiosity was peeking through her reluctance and she didn’t say anything further, just remained slumped back on her chair.

Oliver unzipped Connor and pulled him out, taking him into his mouth. Connor leaned back, looking down at Oliver’s hollowed cheeks as Oliver looked back up at him with wide eyes, quickly working to make Connor hard. Once he had succeeded, he let Connor slip out of his mouth with a lewd pop. Then he turned back to Asher and grinned. “Told you,” he jeered. 

Asher’s eyes were still wide, and he even looked a little turned on. “Yeah…” he breathed. 

Oliver turned back to Connor with a mischievous grin and flicked his tongue in and out against the tip of Connor’s dick, making Connor squirm a little underneath him. He swirled his tongue around the tip, then dipped down and licked a line from the bottom to the top. 

Connor tensed and his face flushed red. Oliver was _teasing him._ He clutched his hands against the arms of the chair he was sitting on to suppress the embarrassing whine that was threatening to come out of his throat. He had no shame in letting his friends watch him get a blow job, but Connor Walsh absolutely did not beg or whine, and if (when) he did do such things he definitely did not do them in front of anyone but Oliver. 

“Ollie” Connor hissed, trying to communicate to him to get on with it. But Oliver just smirked up at him as he moved to suck on one of Connor’s balls. 

Connor could feel his face getting even redder as his discomfort grew, and he desperately hoped that everyone else was too drunk to notice. He felt so stuck. He could use his safe word, but then everyone would know he _had_ a safe word, and that was almost as bad as what was happening right now. 

“Oliver, I swear to god,” Connor growled and the words came out harsh, even hinting at anger. But Oliver was drunk, too drunk to pick up on Connor’s cues, and he just scraped his teeth ever so lightly against Connor’s head. Connor let out a sharp exhale of breath at that and his hands clenched the armrests even tighter. 

Oliver was going to do it. He was going to make Connor beg in front of everyone. Connor felt anxiety bubbling up in him at the thought of it. He would never live it down. He could see the others mocking him about it at work every day and the thought made his stomach flip. 

“Manhattan” Connor hissed, their safe word being the drink that he had bought Oliver when they first met, and his embarrassment was now definitely mixed with anger. Oliver stilled at the sound of the word, looking up to see Connor’s face flushed and fuming. Oliver’s eyes went wide at the realization that he had gone too far and had made Connor too uncomfortable. 

Connor didn’t dare to look up at the others. He didn’t want to see if they had realized what just happened or not. Instead he quickly grabbed Oliver’s head and pushed it towards his dick, silently urging him to just get this over with. Oliver quickly complied, taking him into his mouth and sucking intently, all pretense gone from the situation as he tried to get Connor off as quickly as possible. He bobbed up and down and took him deep in his throat, and then he reached his hand down underneath Connor’s balls and pressed a finger against his ass, causing Connor to jerk up into him. Soon, Connor was coming, grunting as he shot his load down Oliver’s throat. 

Oliver sat back on his heels and wiped his chin before tucking Connor away and zipping him back up. Oliver got up and sat across Connor’s lap and Connor looked up at the room. Laurel was smirking and the rest of them were slightly open-mouthed. Everyone looked a little turned on. The room was silent for a moment as they all tried to regain their composure. 

“Well then,” Connor said, his normal air of confidence quickly taking over again, “I think it’s time for bed.” He nudged Oliver off of his lap and pulled them both up to head to the bedroom. Underneath his façade of composure he was still quite rattled, but it would have to be a conversation they would have when Oliver was sober. 

For now, he was just super grateful that they had finally renovated and built a door to separate the two rooms. As he shut the door behind them, he could hear the drunken voices of the others starting to pick up again, but he didn’t bother to listen to what they were saying. He just tucked his drunk boyfriend into bed and got in on the other side, trying to calm his nerves and go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself. I wrote the second chapter.

Connor slept for a while, but woke up rather early and couldn’t get back to sleep. He tiptoed out to the living room where he found everyone passed out around the apartment, grabbed himself a glass of water, and shut himself back in the bedroom where he sat in the bed and watched Oliver’s sleeping form. He fidgeted with the comforter and re-played what had happened in his head over and over again. It wasn’t the blow job that made him so upset. When it came to sex Connor had quite a long list of experience and he couldn’t say this was the weirdest thing he’d done. Not even close. 

And the safe word wasn’t because he couldn’t handle Oliver's antics. Oliver had previously taken him so much further than what he did last night. It had been so incredibly mild in comparison, not even at a level that would normally require a safe word. 

But still, he had knots in his stomach as he replayed the image in his mind. He remembered Laurel’s smirk at the end, and she knew. Oh god, she knew. Everyone else might have been too drunk, or just didn’t even think about it, but she had recognized the safe word for what it was. Connor worked extremely hard to be seen a certain way, and the last thing he wanted was for anyone to know that he was submissive in the bedroom. That piece of him was for Oliver. Only for Oliver. 

Eventually, Oliver slowly woke up and rolled over. “Morning,” he croaked at Connor, bringing a hand up to his forehead to try and soothe his pounding headache. “God. I drank a lot.” 

Connor just gave him a small, half-hearted smile, still lost in his own thoughts. 

“What’s wrong?” Oliver asked, noticing the way Connors body was tense and his hands fidgeted. 

Connor didn’t say anything right away, just looked down at his hands, waiting for Oliver to remember last night. 

Oliver’s brain was hazy from the hangover and the fact that he had just woken up, but he could see that something was very, very wrong. Connor was clearly struggling with something. He frowned at him, wondering if maybe the drinking had gotten to him last night. Connor had always seemed so stoic about it, but Oliver imagined it couldn’t be easy to be around a bunch of people that were drinking when he was a recovering addict. And if he could recall, they had really been going at it... Then it all hit him; the memories of last night came crashing back. 

“Oh my god, Connor!” Oliver bolted up and quickly regretted it because the room was spinning. He grabbed onto the headboard to steady himself. Once he was sure he wasn’t going to have to bolt to the bathroom or anything, he turned to look at his boyfriend.

Connor looked back at him, and Oliver couldn’t place the emotions on his face. But he remembered how angry Connor had briefly looked last night, just for a moment, right after he had said the safe word. And then he had buried it and all of his other emotions under his normal cool and collected demeanor as though it had never happened. But now that brief look of complete betrayal was burned into Oliver’s memory and he felt like he was going to be sick for a completely different reason unrelated to the alcohol.

Oliver cringed inside. Connor was mad at him for what had happened last night. Oliver was drunk and out of line and he hadn’t even asked Connor if it was okay before he blew him in front of everyone. In front of Connor's co-workers for fucks sake. Connor had even tried to stop him, pull him up, and Oliver had insisted. Guilt twisted at Oliver’s intestines. 

“I’m sorry,” he hesitated. “That was… we should have talked about it first. I didn’t mean to do anything you didn’t want to do.” 

Connor shook his head. “It’s not that,” he mumbled quietly. Then he looked up at Oliver for a moment, wishing that Oliver could just read his thoughts without him having to say anything, but unfortunately life didn’t work that way and Oliver was looking back at him waiting for an explanation and Connor had to use his words. He grabbed a pillow and pulled it to his stomach, the way he always did when his soul felt a little too exposed. 

“It’s not the first time I’ve done _that.”_ He admitted, gesturing to the room where the others were all still passed out. “It’s just…” He hesitated. Oliver just looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. “Ollie, you were teasing me. You were trying to make me beg. It was too…” he trailed off. 

“Embarrassing?” Oliver offered, but Connor shook his head. “Well then, what?” 

“Intimate,” Connor finally admitted. “That, that thing we do, it’s _private._ I’ve never done that with anyone else.”

Oliver’s mouth dropped open a little and he stared at Connor, wide-eyed, and he felt a warmth spreading in his chest even as he was hit with more stabbing guilt. He had never realized. Never even thought about it. Connor had always been such a player before they started dating and he had introduced Oliver to a whole new world of sexual experiences, but Oliver always assumed that to Connor, sex was just sex. After all, Connor had fucked and been fucked by so many guys that he’d lost count somewhere along the way. But all this time, there had been a part of Connor that was reserved for Oliver, that no one else had seen, and Oliver had exposed that as though it was just another one of their kinks. 

“I’m sorry, Con. I didn’t know,” Oliver whispered as he reached out to grab Connor’s hands. 

Connor looked at him with big, vulnerable eyes and Oliver gave him a small, reassuring smile. Then he leaned forward and kissed him softly, pulling back after a moment to rest their foreheads together. “I love you, Connor” he whispered against his lips. They didn’t say it very often to each other, and that meant that when they did, it really truly meant something. 

Connor just kissed him again and they fell back onto the bed, their movements slow and sweet as they got lost in each other in the early morning quiet, the people in the other room and out in the rest of the world completely forgotten.


End file.
